Preguntas absurdas
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Hay un sinfín de preguntas que le hacen a Bakugou, y todas y cada una de ellas le molestan, en especial las que se meten demasiado en su vida personal. Sin embargo, no puede irritarse cuando quien le pregunta esas cosas es Kirishima / drabble / KiriBaku


_Disclaimer: BNH es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei!_

.

 **Preguntas absurdas** _ **  
**_

 _._

Siendo un héroe profesional, hay un sinfín de interrogantes que se presentan en la vida de Bakugou a diario que lo molestan, que le rayan los nervios y lo irritan. Como por ejemplo _por qué tu traje de héroe es como es, por qué te cubres cuando hace frío, por qué usas esos guantes tan raros, por qué tienes esas cosas raras tras tu cabeza._

El hecho de que en la escuela nadie le haya preguntado esas cosas porque le tenían miedo o simplemente pensaron luego de un tiempo _es el estilo de Bakugou, qué vamos a hacer,_ así que no ha tenido que pensarse en respuestas estúpidas porque nunca le preguntaron nada (solo el estúpido de Denki por el simple hecho de ser como es).

Sin embargo, los fanáticos y la gente común y corriente se toman la libertad de preguntar por las redes sociales o hasta por la prensa acerca de cosas de su traje, porque no saben que si lo hacen Bakugou les volaría la cabeza (cosa que tampoco puede hacer porque la ley dicta otra cosa). Así que sí, ha tenido que responder una que otra duda sobre temas más que nada técnicos, porque en el aspecto estético le importa tres rábanos lo que le digan (porque vamos a ver, que la máscara de Deku tiene orejas de conejo y nadie dice nada).

Las preguntas acerca de su traje son una cosa, que ya ha aprendido a superar, pero luego llegan las preguntas como _oh y qué te gusta hacer luego del trabajo, qué te gusta comer, ¿vives con alguien?; nos contaron de una fuente confiable que en la escuela solías tocar la batería, ¿eso es cierto?; ¿Tienes mascotas?_

Bakugou aprendió, gracias a sus amigas, a contar hasta diez e ignorar a las personas de la prensa argumentando que esas preguntas no tienen relevancia y que ciertamente _no les importa una mierda_ (claro, eso ultimo no lo dice, pero lo piensa con amargura todo el tiempo).

No entiende como sus antiguos compañeros de clase, pero ahora compañeros en la agencia actual pueden responder las preguntas con tanta naturalidad.

 _¿Earphonejack se hubiera dedicado a la música_? Obviamente, Jirou dice que es lo que más hace en sus ratos libres aparte de otras cosas.

 _¿Cellophane y Pinky están saliendo?_ Siendo tan obvia la situación entre Sero y Ashido, ellos no lo pueden negar.

 _¿Chargebolt está interesado en alguien?_ Kaminari dice con todo el dramatismo del mundo que sí, pero ella no le hace caso, por alguna razón, rechazando sus sentimientos hasta que él madure, cosa que ni el mismo Kaminari entiende, pero todos sus amigos sí.

Ninguna de las interrogantes que se le presentan a sus amigos son realmente importantes, pero ellos las responden igual. Así como Kirishima lo hace.

 _¿Red Riot no ha tenido problemas con sus dientes de tiburón?_ Kirishima pues no siente adecuado mencionar el número de cepillos de dientes que ha destruido a lo largo de toda su vida.

Aunque a Katsuki las respuestas que da Kirishima le causan cierta gracia por una pequeña razón en especial. La verdad que incluso las preguntas que le hacen le parecen absurdas y se las pasa por detrás y solo se fija en la forma en como Kirishima responde.

Pero-

Ahí entra el PERO-

Un día de agosto alguien tiene la maravillosa idea de preguntar: _¿Red Riot, estás saliendo con alguien?_

Bakugou se queda callado, al igual que Kirishima, que se ha congelado frente al micrófono y frente a la cámara.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí, porque luego llegan otras preguntas más a bombardearlo

¿Tienes novia? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien? ¿Vives con tu pareja? ¿Has pensado en formar una familia en algunos años? ¿Tu pareja es una heroína o una civil? ¿Cuál es el tipo de personas que te gustan?

Como es de esperarse, Kirishima se queda callado y solo alcanza a pronunciar unos cuantos _ehhh_ entre cada pregunta.

Sus amigos lo miran de un costado, nerviosos y esperando a ver que va a responder. Y luego está Bakugou, que escucha cada una de esas preguntas que nunca antes habían salido a la luz, pero justo este día tan común y corriente (tras haber salvado un condenado banco de un asalto y destrucción con explosivos), a los malditos periodistas se les ocurre preguntar eso.

Y Bakugou ya no lo soporta más, porque es cansado que la gente se meta tanto en la vida personal de los héroes. Así que piensa, si ellos quieren saber, se los dirá, y ya. Al menos ya es como, media tarde, así que no es tan temprano como para hacer una locura.

La locura de ir frente a las cámaras al lado de Eijirou, tomarlo de un hombro y girarlo y luego besarlo, así sin más.

Sus amigos pronuncian un leve _Ah_ de sorpresa y Kirishima se hace gelatina bajo sus labios. Ni siquiera reacciona cuando Bakugou se separa y mira a la prensa, tan impactada como los miles de personas que están viendo la transmisión en vivo por televisión, en ese momento.

—Por si se lo preguntan sí, vivimos en la misma casa, en un departamento junto a esos demás idiotas, cerca de la agencia —dice escuetamente, señalando a sus compañeros con una expresión neutra en sus rostros—. Pero ni se les ocurra ir por ahí o en serio, en serio, aunque no se me esté permitido hacerlo, los mandaré a volar.

Entonces toma a Kirishima de la mano y se va con él.

Es Sero quien se disculpa ante toda la televisión nacional antes de que todo el equipo se retire.

La verdad es que Bakugou se siente orgulloso cuando a la mañana siguiente solo uno de los titulares dice _Groun Zero y Red Riot, el dúo que no deja de sorprender._

También se siente feliz de que no surjan más preguntas al respecto. Ninguna más, nunca más.

.

.

.

 _Omake:_

Acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, a Kirishima se le ocurre preguntar algo.

—En serio, ¿Qué pasa con las crestas esas que siempre llevas en tu cabeza?

Bakugou lo mira, pensando en que su novio no es nadie para decirle algo sobre que accesorios poner en sus trajes de héroes, pero solo porque es él, decide explicarle.

—Piénsalo así, conmigo caminando hacia el frente con una enorme explosión a mi espalda que hace temblar el suelo, y bueno las crestas tienen formas de explosiones y están junto a mi cabello que se agita, así que-

—¡Estás resaltando la explosión en tu cabeza! ¡Es genial!

—Claro que no lo es.

Bakugou le lanza el control remoto a la cabeza a Denki quien se encuentra en la cocina, con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo. Bakugou sonríe ante eso.

La verdad es que esa explicación solo la ha escuchado en su cabeza y una vez que la dice en voz alta tiene que admitir para sus adentros que le parece algo ridículo y una excusa vaga para llevar esas cosas que verdaderamente le gustan.

Pero a Kirishima le parece genial, y eso es lo único que importa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _A Petrel, que me ha hecho plantearme en el asunto del omake, el por qué Bakugou usa esas cosas en su cabeza, y la verdad es que no lo he pensado mucho tampoco, porque al igual que Kirishima, me parecen geniales._

 _Y la idea del drabble llegó a mi cabeza de la nada, y la verdad es que yo quería hacer algo chiquito de ellos esta semana, antes de que acabe el mes, al menos._

 _También aproveché para poner a toda la bakusquad trabajando en una misma agencia porque la idea me encanta (#MinaYJirouParaLaBakusquadTambién pls)_

 _Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos luego~_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
